Two
by Hakakarow
Summary: Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika orang kamu cintai kembali lagi? Namun dalam identitas yang berbeda?
1. First

two

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance_Drama

Pairing : Sasusaku

slight ; Sasukarin, Narusaku

DLDR

Bagi Uchiha sasuke menjadi kebanggaan sang ayah adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dia miliki. Dalam 17 tahun hidupnya, dirinya hanya menjadi bayang-bayang sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi. Selama ini dia mencoba untuk selalu mengalahkan itachi, namun semuanya gagal. Itachi selalu menjadi seorang pemenang. Hanya ibunyalah yang membuat hari-harinya yang suram menjadi sedikit hidup. Hingga dia bertemu dengan gadis itu. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang membuat hidup nya sangat berwarna.

"Sasuke-kun!". Seorang gadis yang tengah duduk disamping pemuda bernama Uchiha sasuke itu terlihat cemberut.

"Hn". guman sasuke.

"Kenapa ngelamun?". tanya gadis itu.

"Aku tidak melamun sakura". jawab sasuke.

"Hhhh.. terserah".

Keduanya tengah berada di tengah hamparan padang rumput yang luas. Saling menikmati pemandang yang disuguhkan oleh alam kepada mereka.

"Sakura". panggil sasuke.

"Ya... ada apa sasuke-kun?". tanya sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit yang cerah.

"Mulai minggu depan, aku tidak akan bisa datang kesini". ucap sasuke.

"Kenapa?".

"Tou-sama melarangku keluar istana. Dia menyuruhku memgikuti pelatihan bersama Nii-sama di dalam istana". jelas sasuke.

"Yang mulia kaisar pasti menyayangimu". ucap sakura.

"Jangan bercanda". balas sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Yang mulia menyuruhmu untuk ikut berlatih bersama Itachi-sama? aku yakin dia pasti memiliki maksud tertentu". kata sakura.

"Maksud tertentu?". tanya sasuke heran.

"Mungkin dia menjadikanmu kandidat pangeran mahkota". ucap sakura sambil menatap mata hitam sasuke.

"Nii-sama adalah anak pertama , sudah pasti dia akan dijadikan pangeran mahkota".

"Kau dan itachi-sama adalah putra dari Yang mulia permaisuri dan Yang mulia kaisar, jadi tidak mungkin jika kau bisa menjadi pangeran mahkota".

"Bisakah kita hentikan pembicaraan ini". Tanya sasuke yang mulai jengah dengan obrolan tersebut.

"Baiklah...baiklah."

Hening...

"Sasuke... Maukah besok kau datang kesini...untuk yang terakhir kalinya? ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan dan ucapkan". kata sakura.

"Baiklah".

"Terima kasih". ucap sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyum tulus.

"Jangan berkata seolah kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi". ucap sasuke.

"Kenapa?".

"Karna kita akan bertemu lagi... Aku janji... 3 tahun... maukah kau menungguku selama 3 tahun?". Sasuke kini mengenggam tangan Sakura dan menatap kedua bola emerald itu.

"Ya... aku akan menunggumu... selama apapun itu".

"Janji?".

"Ya..janji sasuke-kun".

Mereka berdua pun berpelukan. Sakura atau Haraga Sakura, dia adalah seorang gadis yatim piatu yang bekerja sebagai pemusik. Sasuke dan sakura pertama kali bertemu 2 tahun yang lalu di pesta ulang tahun Kaisar. Saat itu sakura dan teman-temannya mengisi pertunjukan diistana. Sejak saat itulah sasuke dan sakua menjadi dekat dan mulai menjalin hubungan tanpa ada yang mengetahui.

Keesokan harinya ketika hendak berangkat ke tempat sakura, tiba-tiba pelayannya memberi kabar bahwa ayahnya ingin menemui dirinya.

"Pangeran Sasuke... Yang mulia Kaisar memanggil anda". Ucap pelayan pribadinya yang bernama juugo.

"Hn".

Sasuke pun segera pergi ketempat ayahnya berada. Ketika sampai, sasuke melihat ayahnya yang tengah berbincang dengan perempuan berambut merah.

"Salam Yang mulia kaisar". sapa Sasuke.

"Hn. sasuke duduklah". Ucap fugaku.

"Hn".

"Sasuke ini adalah Putri Karin, dia adalah anak dari Kaisar minato, sekaligus adik dari sahabatmu, Naruto". Ucap fugaku memperkenalkan karin.

"Salam Pangeran Sasuke... Saya adalah Uzumaki Karin, Putri kedua Kerajaan Uzumaki". ucap karin seraya membungkuk.

"Hn".

"Sasuke...bawahlah karin pergi mengelilingi istana... Otou-san akan pergi berbincang bersama Kaisar Minato". Ucap fugaku.

"Baik.. Tou-sama".

Sasuke dan karin segera pergi untuk mengelilingi istana. Di dalam perjalanan mereka Karin terliha beberapa kali mencoba memulai obrolan untuk mencairkan suasana, namun sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan singkat. Sasuke juga terlihat gelisah, entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak nyaman. Dia ingin pergi menemui sakura, apalagi ini telah lewat 2 jam dari janji bertemu mereka.

"Pergilah". Ucap karin tiba-tiba.

"Apa?".

"Aku tahu kau pasti ingin bertemu seseorang, sikapmu terlihat gelisah". Ucap karin.

"Tidak". Tolak sasuke.

"Tenanglah... Aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin menyetujui perjodohan ini... Jadi kau bisa pergi... aku akan berjalan-jalan sendiri". Ucap karin lagi.

Akhirnya sasukepun segera pergi keluar istana dan segera menuju ke padang rumput. Sayangnya tidak ada siapapun disana, kemudian dia melihat ada sebuah kotak kayu didekat pohon apel. Sasuke mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya, lalu dia menemuka sebuah kalung dan sepucuk surat.

Untuk Pangeran sasuke...

Sasuke-kun...

Terima kasih selama 2 tahun ini telah menemaniku...

maafkan aku..

tapi mungkin aku tidak bisa menepati janji kita...

kenapa?

entahlah... aku tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa jika aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi...

Sasuke-kun seorang temanku yang bekerja didalam istana mengatakan.. bahwa kau akan dijodohkan dengan putri uzumaki...

aku yakin kalian berdua akan cocok...

dan kalung itu... adalah kalung milik mendiang ayahku, aku ingin kau menjaga kalung itu untukku...

terima kasih sasuke-kun...

Aishiteru

Tertanda Hagara Sakura

Sasuke segera berlari ketempat sakura dan teman-temannya tinggal. Sesampainya disana, sasuke melihat kerumunan didepan tempat tinggal sakura dan mendengar suara tangisan. Sasuke mendekati kerumunan itu dan melihat tubuh kekasihnya yang penuh luka terbujur kaku. Dunia sasuke seakan runtuh. Sasuke memundurkan langkahnya pelan dan berlari menjauh. Dia menangis... dia tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis... Sasuke sampai disebuaj danau dan berteriak. Entah kenapa rasanya hati sasuke sakit sangat sakit. Dia ingin memeluk tubuh sakura, tapi dia takut... takut...

"Arrrggghhhh". Seorang pria terlihat terengah-engah dengan tubuh penuh keringat. Wajahnya pucat. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Kaisar kerajaan Uchiha saat ini.

Seorang perempuan yang tertidur di ranjang lain dalam kamar itu terlihat bangun dan segera berjalan menuju sasuke.

"Sasuke!.. Ada apa?". tanya perempuan yang tak lain adalah Karin.

"Hiks...Hiks... karin.. Hiks... sakura". Sasuke terisak pelan.

Karin kemudian memeluk sasuke dan mencoba menenangkannya. Inilah sisi yang tidak seorangpun tahu kecuali karin. Sasuke yang selalu di bayangi mimpi buruk kematian cintanya.

3 tahun semenjak kematian sakura. Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang lebih dingin dan keras, sekaligus rapuh. Diusia 18 tahun, sasuke diangkat menjadi kaisar setelah kematian fugaku di medan perang. Kemudian saat berusia 20 tahun, sasuke mengangkat Karin menjadi selir pertamanya. Bukan seorang ratu, dan karin juga tahu bahwa posisi ratu hanyalah untuk mendiang kekasih sasuke. Walaupun telah menikah, Karin menganggap sasuke adalah adiknya, begitupun sasuke yang menganggap karin adalah kakaknya. Sebenarnya karin menaruh perasaan lebih terhadap uchiha itachi, namun itachi telah menikah dengan Izumi. Hal itu jugalah yang membuat sasuke menikahi karin, agar sahabat yang telah dia anggap saudarinya itu tidak tersakiti.

"Tenanglah... tenanglah". ucap karin menenangkan sasuke.

TBC

Ciieeeeeeee...

Cieeeeee...

yuhuuuuu celita baluuu!!!

jelek yak?!


	2. Death?

Two

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance_Drama

Pairing : Sasusaku

Slight : Narusaku, Sasukarin

DlDr

Haruno sakura tidak pernah menyangka hidupnya akan berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini. Mati tertabrak mobil setelah mencoba menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil dan berakhir dirinya yang harus mati.

uhuk... uhuk

Darah terus mengalir dari kening, hidung dan perutnya. Sesekali dirinya terbatuk hingga mengeluarkan darah, sementara anak kecil dia selamatkan tadi menangis keras kemudian orang tua anak tersebut histeris berteriak minta tolong.

Sakura PoV

Apa hidupku akan berakhir seperti ini? ku dengar suara ambulans mendekat, lalu terdengar suara wanita yang memanggil namaku.

"Sakura!!! Hiks... sakura... hiks... jangan mati...hiks..jidat!!..hiks".

Ah...itu Ino, sahabatku dari kecil. Dia terlihat menyedihkan, ingin sekali rasanya mulutku berucap padanya "Ingusmu membuatku semakin cepat menemui ajalku". sayangnya tidak bisa, bahkan untuk mengerakkan satu jariku saja terasa sakit... Sangat sakit.

"Jidattt!!! hiks... jangan tutup matamu... hiks.. aku mohon... hiks... hiks". Ini menyedihkan, sangat menyedihkan. Kau tahu pig? aku juga tidak ingin mati, tapi rasanya paru-paruku tidak mampu lagi menampung oksigen. Hidungku penuh dengan darah, membuatku kesulitan bernafas. Hhhhh... sepuluh menit kemudian kami sampai ke rumah sakit. Ino terlihat kacau, beberapa dokter dan perawat disana berhenti dan melihatku dengan tatapan terkejut. Menyebalkan, aku adalah kepala rumah sakit disini, dan sekarang aku adalah pasien yang sedang menunggu maut disini.. Hahahah lucu sekali.

"Sakura-chan!!".

Naruto. Itu naruto, Kekasihku. Kekasih yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri. Aneh? memang...

Naruto ikut masuk kedalam ruang UGD sementara ino tetap menunggu diluar.

"Sakura-chan bertahanlah!". guman naruto.

Rasanya semakin sakit... Sangat sakit, kepalaku semakin berat... semuanya perlahan-lahan mulai gelap. Aku tidak kuat lagi. Ku coba menggerakkan tanganku dan memegang tangan naruto, membuat jas dokternya tercap merah oleh darahku.

"Cu..cukup". ucapku terbata-bata.

"Sakura-chan... bertahan..aku mohon". mata biru naruto terlihat berkaca-kaca dan aku tidak suka itu.

"Cukup a..a..aku ti..tidak bi..bi..sa lagi... ma..afkan a..ku ... aku.. me...menya..yangi..mu..mu".

Kemudian semua gelap dan satu-satunya hal terakhir yang aku dengar adalah suara teriakan naruto yang menggema ditelingaku.

Sakura PoV end

Namikaze naruto terlihat keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah penuh duka. Dan ino tahu jika itu bukan pertanda yang baik.

"Tidak! Tidak Naruto! jangan katakan apapun!! Jangan katakan apapun!!". Teriak Ino histeris.

Shimura sai yang baru saja datang segera berlari dan memeluk tubuh istrinya yang tengah histeris.

"Maafkan aku... Sakura sudah tiada". ucap naruto dengan tertunduk.

"Tidakk!!! Tidak mungkin!!! Sakura masih hidup!!! Ya.. sakura masih hidup!!! Brengsek!! jangan katakan omong kosong!!". Ino berteriak dan mencoba memukul Naruto, namum sai segera memeluk dan menghentikannya. Tiba-tiba ino pun pingsan dan segera di pindahkan kedalam ruang rawat.

Pemakaman Haruno sakura dihadiri banyak orang. Tidak hanya itu para wartawan juga terlihat memenuhi rumah duka. Kabar kematian haruno sakura adalah hal mengejutkan, Haruno mebuki ibunya serta haruno karin, kakak sakura langsung syok dan pingsan medengar kabar itu. Bahkan Haruno Kizashi juga turut meneteskan air mata mengantar kepergian putri bungsunya.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Haruno Sakura, seorang Dokter terbaik di jepang. Bahkan di usia 24 tahun dirinya dipercaya menjadi kepala rumah sakit hagoromo, yang merupakan rumah sakit terbesar di jepang bahkan Asia.

Haruno sakura juga merupakan mantan agen FBI, dirinya bergabung saat usia 16 tahun dan kemudian memutuskan keluar saat usia 23 tahun lalu memulai karir sebagai dokter.

TBC

Nexxxt???


End file.
